


Voyage of the 'Rune Sucks'

by The_Exile



Series: Phantasy Star short fics for FFFC [36]
Category: Phantasy Star IV
Genre: Drunkenness, Gen, Hacking, Spaceships, Triple Drabble, Trolling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25465831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Exile/pseuds/The_Exile
Summary: In which Chaz gets drunk and somehow hacks the Landale's computer.
Series: Phantasy Star short fics for FFFC [36]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830340
Kudos: 1
Collections: Froday Flash Fiction Little & Monthly Specials 2020





	Voyage of the 'Rune Sucks'

**Author's Note:**

> for FFFC 100th Special Challenge. table D. prompt 63 'green-eyed troll'.

"The Rune Sucks will be departing for Kadary Spaceport, Motavia, in T minus five minutes," said the pleasant, neutral female voice of the ship's computer. If it wasn't Demi's voice, mused Chaz, it had to be another android of the same model as their friend on Motavia. 

"Chaz... please change the ship's name back again," said Rika, "It's not that funny and I don't like how tense the atmosphere is in here any more!"

"I agree, morale is significantly lowered," said Wren, "I am concerned that our primary offensive technique-user will still be refusing to leave his room when it comes to combat."

"All ports sealed. Boarding locks retracted. Rune Sucks preparing for lift-off," declared the computer.

"I do not even understand how you managed to hack the system and rename the ship without my knowledge or ability to reverse the procedure," said Wren, "The password has been changed. This is a potentially serious security risk, do you realise?"

"Okay, okay," Chaz sighed, "I'm just trying to get the password right."

"You haven't forgotten it, have you? How could you forget something that important?" yelled Rika.

"I was drunk, okay? I don't even remember how I did it."

"Wren, can you connect directly to the computer and override the administrator's authority?"

"I am probably a high enough ranking android to do so, yes, but it will take a while and will divert processing power from the journey. Chaz, you have potentially jeopardised our flight. I expected this from Rune but not you. No more Bridge access from now on!"

"But I only..."

"Any more problems and I will remove all alcoholic beverages from the ship," said Wren.

"I think you should apologise to Rune as well, Chaz," said Rika.

"Now that I'd rather be executed than agree to!" Chaz protested.


End file.
